The present invention relates generally to the operation of an ultrasound imaging system. In particular, the invention relates to methods for measuring productivity within a department which performs ultrasound examinations.
Ultrasound imaging systems are often called upon to produce reliable and understandable images within demanding schedules and over a considerable useful life. To ensure proper operation, the systems are serviced regularly by highly trained personnel who address imaging problems, configure and calibrate the systems, and perform periodic system checks and software updates. Moreover, service offerings have been supplemented in recent years by service centers capable of contacting scanners at subscribing institutions directly without the need for intervention on the part of the institution personnel. Such centralized servicing is intended to maintain the ultrasound imaging system in good operational order without necessitating the attention of physicians or radiologists, and is often quite transparent to the institution.
In certain centralized servicing systems, a computerized service center may contact a scanner via a network to check system configurations and operational states, to collect data for report generation, and to perform other useful service functions. Such contacts can be made periodically, such as during system xe2x80x9csweepsxe2x80x9d, in which a variety of system performance data is collected and stored with historical data for the particular scanner. The data can then be used to evaluate system performance, propose or schedule visits by service personnel, and the like.
In addition, currently available service systems also permit some degree of interaction between service centers and institutions. For example, an interactive service system is known which facilitates valuable exchanges of information, including reports of system performance, feedback on particular incidents requiring attention, updates of system licenses, software, imaging protocols, etc. In particular, a platform has been developed that allows a central service facility to exchange information on possible service problems with remotely located scanners, and to retrieve information or data log files from scanners for the purpose of servicing those scanners.
Within a department having one or more ultrasound imaging systems operated by one or more system operators, it is important to make efficient usage of the available equipment. In the case where multiple technicians having different skill levels operate the same equipment, it would be desirable to monitor operator performance during an ultrasound examination. Preferably the central service facility would extract data from the remote ultrasound imaging systems in a department, perform an analysis of ultrasound department performance characteristics, and then download a performance report to the department manager at the remote facility. Alternatively, a field service engineer visiting the remote site would be able to extract the same data and generate the same report.
The present invention is directed to a method and a system for acquiring and analyzing non-imaging data collected during an ultrasound examination for the purpose of reporting ultrasound department performance characteristics. In accordance with the preferred embodiments of the invention, this is accomplished by tracking user keystrokes whenever the ultrasound imaging system is turned on, acquiring the keystroke data from the ultrasound system and then using this data for departmental performance analysis. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ckeystrokexe2x80x9d includes operation of input devices on the operator interface or on an ultrasound probe, the selection of menu items on a graphical user interface, as well as the act of plugging in a probe or lifting a probe off of its yoke.
During an examination, the ultrasound system user presses buttons and selects items from menus on the operator interface. These keystrokes invoke functions or change operating parameters on the ultrasound imaging system. Simultaneously, a code representing the keystroke is stored in electronic storage. Along with this code, the date, time and values being set or adjusted are also stored. This information is preferably saved in long-term storage, so that many days worth of xe2x80x9ckeystroke logsxe2x80x9d can be analyzed.
Subsequently, the data in the electronic storage can be extracted for use in analysis of the use of the ultrasound imaging system. The analysis can take place at a central service facility or off-line in other computational equipment at the remote site. Alternatively, the analysis could be performed on the ultrasound imaging system itself. In the latter case, a system controller could be programmed with keystroke analysis software.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, the keystroke data is sorted, filtered and then reported in spreadsheet, chart or other formats. In particular, the data, when extracted, can be sorted to determine productivity measurements such as: (1) the number of exams performed by type, day operator, referring physician, etc.; (2) the length of time of exams, individually, collectively, or by specific type; (3) a comparison of the productivity of individual operators; (4) conformance to departmental processes and procedures (useful for quality system validation); and (5) a determination of the key factors affecting departmental productivity. The invention is not limited to these examples of productivity measurements which can be made.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, a central service facility acquires keystroke data from one or more remotely located ultrasound imaging systems via a network. The system controller of the ultrasound imaging system is programmed to store encoded keystroke data whenever the system is turned on. A keystroke analysis server at the central service facility is programmed to retrieve the stored keystroke data from one or more selected ultrasound imaging systems. The acquired keystroke data is then sorted and filtered in accordance with a keystroke analysis routine. Then appropriate reports can be generated for use by the service facility or by the remote facility if the contract or subscription with the latter provides for such reporting.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, a system comprises a central service facility connected to a multiplicity of remotely located ultrasound imaging systems via a network. Each imaging system comprises: means for storing keystroke data; means for transmitting the keystroke data to the network addressed to the service facility; and means for receiving a performance analysis from the network. The service facility comprises: means for receiving the keystroke data via the network; means for analyzing the keystroke data; means for generating a report of performance analysis results; and means for transmitting the report to the network addressed to the ultrasound imaging system. Alternatively, the report can be sent to an administrative workstation at the remote facility instead of to the ultrasound imaging system itself.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the keystroke analysis may be performed at a workstation which is located at the remote site and which communicates with one or more ultrasound imaging systems via a local area network. Alternatively, the workstation for performing keystroke analysis may be a standalone station, with the keystroke data being conveyed by storing the keystroke data on a disk at the ultrasound imaging system and then physically conveying the disk to the workstation.
In accordance with an alternative preferred embodiment, the system controller of the remote ultrasound imaging system can be programmed to analyze its own keystroke data. There are, however, limitations on available processing power and the ability to compare the results to the results of other similarly situated systems.